Nonlinear elasticity means that the material elastic stiffness changes with elastic deformation of the material. For example does the material volume compression stiffness increase with volume compression of the material with a subsequent increase in the volume compression wave propagation velocity. Similarly does volume expansion reduce the material volume compression stiffness with a subsequent reduction in volume compression wave propagation velocity.
In solids one also have a shear deformation elasticity which makes shear deformation waves possible in the solids. Gases and fluids are fully shape deformable, and hence do not have shear elasticity and shear waves. Soft biological tissues behave for pressure waves mainly as a fluid (water), but the solid constituents (cells) introduce a shear deformation elasticity with low shear modulus. The propagation velocity of pressure compression waves are for example ˜1500 m/sec in soft tissues, while shear waves have propagation velocities ˜1-10 m/sec only. Compared to volume compression, shear deformation of solid materials has a more complex nonlinear elasticity, where in general for isotropic materials any shear deformation increases the shear modulus with a subsequent increase in shear wave velocity. The shear modulus is also in general influenced by volume compression, where as for the bulk modulus a volume compression increases the shear modulus with a subsequent increase in shear wave velocity while volume expansion decreases the shear modulus with a subsequent decrease in shear wave velocity. For anisotropic materials the dependency of the shear modulus with shear deformation can be more complex, where shear deformation in certain directions can give a decrease in shear elastic modulus with a decrease in shear wave velocity.
As different materials have different nonlinear elasticity, compression/expansion/deformation of a spatially heterogeneous material will change the spatial variation of the elasticity and hence produce a scattering that depends on the material strain. The scattered signal can hence be separated into a linear scattering component produced by the heterogeneous elasticity at low strain, and a nonlinear scattering component of elastic waves from the modification of the heterogeneous elasticity produced by large strain in the material. Nonlinear elasticity hence influences both propagation and scattering of pressure waves in gases, fluids and solids, and also of shear waves in solids. The nonlinear volume elasticity effect is generally strongest with gases, intermediate with fluids, and weakest with solid materials.
Acoustic noise produced by multiple scattering and wave front aberrations, reduces the image quality and produces problems for extraction of the nonlinearly scattered signal and propagation and scattering parameters. Current ultrasound image reconstruction techniques take as an assumption that the wave propagation velocity do not have spatial variations, and that the ultrasound pulse is scattered only once from each scatterer within the beam (1st order scattering). In most situations, especially in difficult to image patients, the 1st order scattered pulse will be rescattered by a 2nd scatterer (2nd order scattered wave), which is rescattered by a 3rd scatterer (3rd order scattered wave) etc. With backscatter measurements and imaging, odd orders of scattered waves will have an added propagation delay and show as acoustic noise in the image.
In U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/189,350 and 11/204,492 methods are described where one transmits at least two elastic wave pulse complexes composed of a pulse in a high frequency (HF) band and a pulse in a low frequency (LF) band, both for suppression of acoustic pulse reverberation noise (multiple scattering noise) and for estimation of elastic wave nonlinear propagation properties and elastic wave nonlinear scattering in heterogeneous materials. The LF pulse is used to nonlinearly manipulate the material elasticity that is observed by the HF pulse along its propagation path, and hence nonlinearly manipulate the propagation velocity and/or the scattering for the HF pulse. The applications exemplify the method for ultrasound imaging of soft tissues, but it is clear that the method is applicable to all types of elastic wave imaging, as for example but not limited to, nondestructive testing of materials, sub sea SONAR applications, geological applications, etc. The methods are applicable with compression waves in gases, fluids, and solids, and also with shear waves in solids. Shear waves can for example be transmitted with special transducers, be generated by the radiation force from compression waves, or by skewed inclination of pressure waves at material interfaces. Similarly can pressure waves be generated both directly with transducers and with skewed inclination of shear waves at material interfaces.
When the LF pulse pressure varies along the HF pulse, the different parts of the HF pulse gets different propagation velocities that introduces a change of the pulse length and possibly also a distortion of the pulse form of the HF pulse that accumulates along the propagation path. Such a variation of the LF pulse pressure can be found when the HF pulse is located on a spatial gradient of the LF pulse, but also when a comparatively long HF pulse is found around the pressure maxima and minima of the LF pulse. We will in the following refer to these modifications of the HF pulse length and form by the LF pulse as HF pulse distortion.
With an LF aperture that is so wide that the whole HF imaging range is within the near field of the LF beam, one can obtain a close to defined phase relation between the HF and LF pulse on the beam axis, where the HF pulse can be close to the crest or through of the LF pulse for the whole imaging range. With diffraction limited, focused LF beams, the pressure in the focal zone is the time derivative of the pressure at the transducer surface. The phase relation between HF pulse and the LF pulse will hence in this case slide with depth. For the HF pulse to be at the crest (or trough) of the LF pulse in the LF focal region, the pulse must be transmitted at the negative (positive) spatial gradient of the LF pulse at the transducer. This produces an accumulative length compression of the HF pulse when it is located along a negative spatial gradient of the LF pulse, and an accumulative length stretching of the HF pulse when it is found along a positive spatial gradient of the LF pulse. In order to obtain adequately collimated LF beams, it is often advantageous to use a LF transmit aperture that is wider than the HF transmit aperture, and/or the LF transmit focus is different from the HF transmit focus. This gives an additional phase sliding with the propagation distance of the HF pulse relative to the LF pulse. To suppress multiple scattering noise, one often use a LF transmit aperture with an inactive region around its center. This gives increased phase sliding between the HF and LF pulses.
When the phase between the HF and LF pulses slides with propagation distance, the LF pulse can provide different modifications to the HF pulse at different depths. For example can the HF pulse be at the negative spatial gradient of the LF pulse at low depths and slide via an extremum with negligible spatial gradient of the LF pulse towards a positive spatial gradient of the LF pulse along the HF pulse at deep ranges. The HF pulse in this example observes accumulative pulse compression at shallow depths, via an intermediate region with limited pulse distortion, towards an accumulative pulse length expansion at deep ranges, where the deep range pulse length expansion counteracts the shallow range pulse length compression. Switching the polarity of the LF pulse changes the pulse compression to pulse expansion and vice versa. As the pulse distortion changes the frequency content of the HF pulse, the frequency varying diffraction and power absorption will also change the HF pulse amplitude with the distortion, and we include these phenomena in the concept of HF pulse distortion.
The HF pulse distortion will hence be different for different amplitudes, phases and polarities of the LF pulse, a phenomenon that limits the suppression of the linearly scattered signal to obtain the nonlinearly scattered signal with pure delay correction, for example as described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/189,350 and 11/204,492. The current invention presents methods that improve the suppression of the linear scattering for improved estimation of the nonlinear scattering, and also introduces improved methods of suppression of pulse reverberation noise.